Blog użytkownika:RavenZuza/Fantastyczna czwórka, czyli helperzy od kuchni cz.2
670px|center Bana nie dostałam, a helperzy zgodzili się na kolejny wywiad Aż sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Wciąż gościmy naszą Fantastyczną czwórkę: Nanakiego, Pio, Vuha i Weda! Tematem dzisiejszego wywiadu są uprawnienia, jakie można zdobyć w FANDOMIE, sposoby rozwiązywania kryzysowych sytuacji i... sami się przekonacie ----- left|20px RavenZuza: Dzień dobry panowie, dziękuję, że zgodziliście się na to, bym Wam znowu truła by kontynuować nasz wywiad. left|20px Wedkarski: Hej left|20px RavenZuza: Na początek nawiążę do poprzedniego wywiadu: Często wspominaliście o ComSupie, ComDevie itd. Są to oczywiście Community Support, Community Development i Community Engeenering — za co odpowiada każda z tych grup i na czym polega ich praca? left|20px Wedkarski: Obecnie wszyscy polscy helperzy są przydzieleni do ComSupu. W praktyce oznacza to, że zajmujemy się tym, z czym większości użytkowników nazwa „helper” się kojarzy — wspieramy społeczności bezpośrednio poprzez rozwiązywanie problemów technicznych, odpisywanie na zgłoszenia na Centrum oraz tam, gdzie to konieczne, łagodzenie konfliktów i doprowadzanie ich do szczęśliwego końca. Na dalszym planie są tłumaczenia blogów, stron pomocy, ogółem — przekazywanie całej komunikacji od staffów do polskich użytkowników ComDev, gdy jeszcze istniał w j. polskim, zajmował się tworzeniem podwalin pod nowe lub opuszczone wiki, takie, których temat był popularny i mógł przynieść potencjalnych czytelników i edytorów. Część z tych obowiązków została przejęta przez obecny ComSup, ale mowa tu raczej o drugoplanowych zadaniach typu aktualizowanie strony Explore oraz Fan Feeda. Zmierzając do końca, ComEng — mimo uderzającej zbieżności nazw — nie ma nic wspólnego z wcześniej wymienionymi grupami i podlega pod dział IT. Jest to niewielka grupka staffów, którzy zajmują się tworzeniem i rozwijaniem rozszerzeń dla użytku społeczności (jednym z owoców ich pracy jest, chociażby, kolorowa składnia w edytorze źródłowym). left|20px Nanaki: Można jeszcze do tego dorzucić zespół Community Technical, który pomaga w tych bardziej technicznych zagadnieniach, które wykraczają poza umiejętności staffowskiego zespołu ComSup. Można powiedzieć, że polski ComSup to też częściowo ComTech left|20px Vuh: Community Support jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wspiera społeczność. Polega głównie na pomocy niedoświadczonym użytkownikom, wypełnianiu zgłoszeń na Centrum Społeczności, tłumaczeniu blogów oraz stron pomocy. Jedną z gałęzi ComSup jest ComTech zajmujący się sprawami technicznymi (podział, głównie występuje w językach zarządzanymi przez personel Fandomu). Community Development zajmuje się rozbudową i tworzeniem nowych wiki oraz projektowaniem ich. Wybór wiki zależy głównie od popularności danego tematu. Częścią pracy ComDev zajmuje się również ComSup — tworzenie spotlightów, zarządzaniem kanałem informacji dla fanów, aktualizacja strony explore-pl. Community Engeenering — inżynierzy z Poznania zajmują się dodawaniem nowych rzeczy pomocnym edytorom, chociażby jak przenośne infoboksy lub Infobox Builder. Poza tymi grupami jest jeszcze kilka innych zaczynających się od Community… 250px|right|thumb|Lista uprawnień left|20px RavenZuza: W Fandomie istnieje ogrom uprawnień — lista widziana przez biurokratę jest długa (chociaż oczywiście on sam nadać może tylko kilka z nich). Chciałabym czytelnikom przybliżyć każde z tych uprawnień w prostych słowach, a nie w regułce ze stron pomocy. Ja będę podawała nazwę, a wy powiecie, czym się zajmują poszczególne grupy i jakie mają zadania. Zacznijmy od staffa left|20px Nanaki: Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to pracownicy FANDOMU, chociaż nie orientuję się w dokładnych wymaganiach (np. czy portierzy też mają uprawnienia staffów ). Zaliczają się do tego również stażyści. left|20px RavenZuza: A czym różni się staff od helpera? left|20px Wedkarski: Podstawowa różnica jest taka, że staff jest zatrudniony w firmie Wikia, Inc. i z tego zarabia na życie. My jesteśmy tylko ludzikami z internetu, którzy hobbystycznie wykonują podobne zadania co staffowie z ComSupu/ComDevu, tyle że w dużo mniejszych ilościach i bez wynagrodzenia. Większość staffów jednak nie pracuje ze społecznością, tylko na „zapleczu” jako wszelkiej maści informatycy, marketingowcy, HR etc. etc left|20px Nanaki: W uproszczeniu: staff – pracownik; helper – wolontariusz. left|20px RavenZuza: Kurcze, to niesprawiedliwe :/ Powinniście też dostawać wynagrodzenie, bo musicie się użerać z ludźmi xD Albo chociaż pizzę! left|20px Nanaki: Raz na jakiś czas przyjdzie paczka ze swagiem i ciastkami left|20px RavenZuza: Wracając do tematu — kolejne uprawnienie, które mnie interesuje: Fandom Utilities left|20px Nanaki: Utilities to najpotężniejsze uprawnienia. M.in. dają dostęp do WikiFactory. WF pozwala na dostosowywanie wielu zmiennych dotyczących wiki (włączanie rozszerzeń, zmiany nazwy, jak i wiele innych), zmianę adresu, dodawanie przekierowań oraz zamykania wiki. left|20px Wedkarski: Kandydaci na Utila, niczym astronauci w NASA, muszą przejść przez szereg treningów, zanim położą swoje ręce na uprawnieniach :> left|20px Nanaki: A i tak wiele z narzędzi Utilów nie jest przez nas używane. To taka grupa zbierająca te wszystkie narzędzia, które lepiej dać zaufanym/przeszkolonym osobom. Oczywiście nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że ktoś bez tych uprawnień nie jest zaufany left|20px RavenZuza: Czyli są to posiadacze dostępu do czerwonego guziczka z napisem „zepsuj Fandom”? ''' left|20px '''Nanaki: Dokładnie ^^ left|20px RavenZuza: A osoby kryjące się za tajemniczym skrótem VSTF? left|20px Wedkarski: Podobnie jak helperzy grupa wolontariuszy, ale skupiona na wyłapywaniu spamu i wandalizmu w całej sieci Fandomu. Jako ciekawostkę można chyba dodać, że wbrew pozorom tego pierwszego (spambotów) jest dużo więcej, niż się wydaje, ale dzięki sprawnemu funkcjonowaniu VSTF praktycznie w ogóle tego nie widać. Jeszcze, gdy w tym siedziałem, tygodniowo likwidowaliśmy setki wiki i drugie tyle ich założycieli. To wszystko dzięki bardzo skutecznym narzędziom tworzonym przez samych VSTF-ów left|20px RavenZuza: Rzeczywiście, nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tyle tego jest... Kontynuujmy jednak: restricted-login oraz restricted-login-exempt left|20px Nanaki: to uprawnienia techniczne, związane z wymuszeniem logowania dwustopniowego. left|20px RavenZuza: A co wiąże się z "authenticated"? left|20px Wedkarski:'''Tak jak niebieski ptaszek przy nazwie strony na Facebooku tutaj odznaczenie „Authenticated” znaczy, że to oficjalny profil danego produktu lub firmy (przykładowo na Elder Scrolls Wiki). left|20px '''Nanaki: Też często związane z jakimiś „brand dealami” i pozwala wyróżnić oficjalne źródła. Sporo takich można znaleźć np. na Planetside Wiki. left|20px RavenZuza: A uprawnienia bot i bot global? Czym się to różni i czemu służy nadawanie takich uprawnień? left|20px Nanaki: To flaga bota, która pozwala na ukrycie edycji na ostatnich zmianach, zwiększenie limitów API itp. Bot-global jest po prostu flagą globalną. left|20px RavenZuza: A councile? left|20px Wedkarski: Council to jedna z mniej zobowiązujących grup, są to aktywni użytkownicy Fandomu ze społeczności w wielu językach z dostępem do zamkniętej wiki, gdzie mogą wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat nadchodzących zmian i tworzonych rozszerzeń, które jeszcze nie ujrzały światła dziennego. left|20px RavenZuza: A uprawnienia uzyskane ostatnio przez Luqgrega? Czyli Vanguardzi? Czym nasz Lu się zajmuje? left|20px Nanaki: Kolejna grupa wolontariuszy. Vanguardzi zajmują się optymalizacją treści i szablonów, aby były czytelne na największej liczbie urządzeń. Ogólnie mają swobodniejszy dostęp do przestrzeni MediaWiki i stron zabezpieczonych. left|20px RavenZuza: A co stoi za nazwami CheckUser i LookUpUser? Te ostatnie odnalezione przez czytelników, niewymienione w liście uprawnień. left|20px Wedkarski: Zarówno CheckUser, jak i LookUpUser są częścią „pakietu” Util, ale występują też w formie osobnej grupy uprawnień. To pierwsze daje dostęp do IP użytkowników i tzw. UAStringów (przeglądarka i system operacyjny), z których wykonano edycję. To drugie daje dostęp do informacji o koncie użytkownika, takich jak data założenia, ostatniego logowania, email, ustawienia, lista edytowanych wiki itd. W szczegółach wszystko jest opisane na MediaWiki.org 250px|right|thumb|Poza helperami. Helperzy wiedzą WSZYSTKO left|20px RavenZuza: Czyli w każdej chwili możecie nas „wyśledzić”? ''' left|20px '''Nanaki: Numer buta, dane GPS telefonu itp. wszystko jest dla nas dostępne na S:LookupUser left|20px RavenZuza: Co stoi za hasłem „volunteer developer”? left|20px Nanaki: VolDevowie to grupa wolontariuszy, którzy mają ograniczoną możliwość wprowadzania zmian w kodzie platformy. Niektóre funkcje i poprawione błędy, które nie miały zbyt wysokiego priorytetu, aby zajęli się nimi pracownicy, zostały dodane/poprawione przez VolDevów. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy pojawili się w aktualizacjach technicznych, ale jak coś jest dziełem wolontariuszy, to zawsze jest na to zwrócona uwaga Dla zainteresowanych: link left|20px RavenZuza: To teraz rozwinięte pytanie: Moderatorzy — treści, dyskusji, czatu, globalny moderator dyskusji... Czym się zajmuje każdy z nich i czym się różnią od siebie? left|20px Wedkarski: Przejdę od razu do Globalnych moderatorów dyskusji, bo reszta to raczej powszechna wiedza. Jest to stosunkowo nowa rzecz, która obecnie funkcjonuje tylko na angielskojęzycznych społecznościach. W pewnym sensie można by to nazwać „VSTF-em od dyskusji”. Ich zadaniem jest dbanie o dyskusje wszędzie tam, gdzie jest aktywna społeczność, ale nie ma administratorów, którzy chcieliby się tym zająć. Niedawno ukazał się na Centrum blog, w którym wszystko jest dokładnie objaśnione. ::Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Moderatorzy bez granic – nadchodzi nowa globalna grupa left|20px Nanaki: Ogólnie trudno określić czym zajmują się członkowie grup lokalnych, bo to w gruncie rzeczy zależy od danej społeczności. left|20px RavenZuza: Kim jest content-reviewer? left|20px Nanaki: Content-reviewer to staffowie, którzy sprawdzają JS. left|20px RavenZuza: Co stoi za nazwą devboxpanel? :: Sugestywna cisza... left|20px RavenZuza: Rozumiem… A co niezwykłego jest w uprawnieniach tłumacza FANDOMu? left|20px Pio387: Po prostu uprawnienia, które pozwalają tłumaczyć komunikaty MediaWiki left|20px RavenZuza: Czym zajmuje się kontroler obrazów? left|20px Pio387: Osoba, która przegląda obrazy i bada czy to, co zawierają, nie narusza Zasad Użytkowania left|20px RavenZuza: News and Stories Wordpress access — kto, co i jak? left|20px Pio387: NDA left|20px Wedkarski: Devboxpanel, tłumacz Fandomu, kontroler obrazów, News and Stories Wordpress access — Są to dodatkowe uprawnienia, które dostają pracownicy i wolontariusze do wykonywanych przez nich zadań. left|20px RavenZuza: Jak wygląda delegowanie zadań pomiędzy poszczególnymi grupami? Kiedy sprawą może zająć się helper, kiedy staff, a kiedy przykładowo VSTF? W jaki sposób się kontaktujecie z poszczególnymi grupami? left|20px Wedkarski: Wszystkie wymienione grupy działają niezależnie od siebie, a więc przykładowo, jeśli chodzi o odpisywanie na wiadomości od użytkowników, zależy, do kogo ten użytkownik wyśle wiadomość W przypadku, gdy ewidentnie zgłoszenie pasuje do innej grupy, niż zostało wystosowane, np. zgłoszenie o zmasowanym wandalizmie do helpera, wewnętrznymi kanałami komunikacji przekazujemy to do VSTF. left|20px Nanaki: Oczywiście w przypadku wandalizmów nie jest to tak, że przekazujemy do VSTF-ów wandalizm i tyle Jeśli zachodzi potrzeba, to wandalizmy są cofane przez nas, a do VSTF przekazujemy informację o tym fakcie. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie większość spraw ComSupowych możemy rozwiązać my sami, helperzy. Są jednak rzeczy, które trzeba przekierować do staffów bądź VSTF-ów - wówczas korzystamy z kanałów slackowych i informujemy odpowiednie grupy o sprawie left|20px Vuh: Zależy od tego, jaki jest to rodzaj zgłoszenia, kto otrzymał dane zgłoszenie i czy jest w stanie poświęcić mu wystarczająco czasu. Jeśli personel Fandomu otrzyma niezrozumiałe, polskie zgłoszenie poprzez Specjalna:Kontakt zwykle ląduje u nas lub jest przez nas tłumaczone i dalej wykonywane przez personel. Jeśli wandalizowana wiki wymaga dłuższego nadzoru i poświęcenia jej więcej czasu, zwykle ląduje to u VSTF. Jeśli my otrzymamy zgłoszenie, którego z powodu wewnętrznych zasad nie możemy się podjąć lub nie mamy na tyle uprawnień, ląduje ono u staffów. Komunikujemy się, jak było to wcześniej poruszane, poprzez komunikator Slack. left|20px RavenZuza: Jak wygląda nadawanie uprawnień w różnych grupach? Czy to poszczególne grupy o tym decydują, czy „góra”, czy też sami użytkownicy się zgłaszają? ''' left|20px '''Vuh: Zależy od grupy i od zasad umowy. left|20px Wedkarski: Zależy od grupy, wśród helperów czy VSTF jest to wynik wewnętrznej debaty, a np. na councila można zgłosić się samemu. left|20px Pio387: W zasadzie to zależy od tego, o jakiej grupie uprawnień mówimy. Generalnie w przypadku helperów jest to coś, co ustalamy wspólnie, gdzie dochodzimy do konsensusu, a w przypadku councila jest to decyzja staffów. left|20px RavenZuza: Jak wyglądają Wasze kontakty ze staffami? Czy to relacja szef — pracownik, czy też „koledzy po fachu”? left|20px Nanaki: Nie jest to sytuacja zero-jedynkowa. Tak samo, jak i w „normalnej pracy”, raz trafisz na szefa, z którym jesteś na „ty”, a raz z innymi pracownikami jesteście per „pan”. left|20px Vuh: Zależy, z niektórymi pracownikami można sobie pożartować, z innymi tylko się pośmiać. left|20px RavenZuza: Kiedy pisać do helperów, a kiedy pod Specjalna:Kontakt? left|20px Wedkarski: W dużym skrócie tablice helperów to dla polskich użytkowników odpowiednik anglojęzycznej Specjalna:Kontakt, więc w większości spraw można pisać prosto do nas. Wyjątki od tej reguły są nieliczne i dotyczą spraw, nad którymi „góra” chce mieć uważniejszą kontrolę, w tym włączanie JS na lokalnych społecznościach i zmiany nazw użytkowników. left|20px Pio387: Jak pisałem wcześniej, większość spraw możemy rozwiązać sami. Tylko nieliczne, gdzie staffostwo chce mieć większą kontrolę, trzeba załatwić przez Specjalna:Kontakt - mowa tu, chociażby, o włączanie Odznaczeń czy JS-a na wiki left|20px Vuh: I tutaj również zależy od zgłoszenia. Dobrze, jeśli wszystkie zgłoszenia byłyby kierowane do nas, a my przekierujemy na S:Kontakt, jeśli będzie potrzeba. left|20px RavenZuza: Teraz mam zadanie. Ja opisuję sytuację, wy mówicie, co ma zrobić admin z danym problemem. Na wiki pojawia się wandal, ciągle tworzy nowe konta i niszczy wiki. Blokady nie działają. Co robić? left|20px Vuh: Zgłosić się do helpera, zwykle załatwia to jeden przycisk. left|20px Wedkarski: Powracający wandal to tylko bardziej upierdliwy podgatunek trolla, więc admin powinien trzymać się regułki „zrewertować, zbanować, zapomnieć”. Jeśli nie wyrabia on ze sprzątaniem wiki, może zgłosić użytkownika na VSTF Wiki, gdzie problem zostanie rozwiązany z użyciem skuteczniejszych narzędzi takich jak Phalanx. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie zrewertować go, zbanować i zapomnieć, tak jak Wed napisał. Nie warto poświęcać mu szczególnej uwagi, wandale się zawsze zdarzają. VSTF-owie i staffowie mają ponadto kilka innych narzędzi, które mogą sprawić, że wandal odejdzie w całkowitą niepamięć left|20px RavenZuza: Administracja ma konflikt, który odstrasza społeczność. Dwóch biurokratów się kłóci o to, który z nich ma większą władzę. Jak zareagować? left|20px Wedkarski: Najlepiej, żeby konflikty administracyjne zostały wewnątrz administracji i były omawiane w wąskim gronie, wtedy jest większa szansa, że uda się rozwiązać sprawę bez angażowania społeczności. Ostatecznością jest odwołanie źle zachowującego się biurokraty, żeby coś takiego przeprowadzić, należałoby utworzyć wątek na forum/dyskusję, zebrać argumenty i zgodę społeczności, po czym helper rozstrzyga sprawę z użyciem Specjalna:Uprawnienia. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie jako helperzy staramy się nie wkraczać w takie konflikty i pozwalamy żyć społeczności swoim życiem. Możemy za to w tym wypadku często mówić o próbie odbioru uprawnień biurokraty — a wtedy faktycznie jest to już pod naszą jurysdykcją — i wówczas dopuszcza się do głosu społeczność i w razie racjonalnych powodów usuwamy uprawnienia biurokraty. left|20px Vuh: Podchodzę do tego indywidualnie, więc nie ma „złotego środka”, chociaż zwykle kończy się na głosowaniu społeczności nad odebraniem uprawnień. left|20px RavenZuza: Na wiki pojawia się dziwny błąd — nie ładują się obrazy. Inne wiki działają normalnie. Co począć? left|20px Vuh: Wyłącz rozszerzenia w przeglądarce, Ctrl+Shift+R. Jeśli dalej nie działają zgłosić to nam i/lub na Specjalna:Kontakt/bug. left|20px Wedkarski: Zgłoszenie do helperów, np. przez Centrum, Discorda. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie można nam ten błąd zgłosić, na nasze tablice na Centrum Społeczności, na Discordzie. Alternatywnie można ten błąd również zgłosić na Specjalna:Kontakt/bug left|20px RavenZuza: Na wiki pojawia się osoba z innej wiki, która doprowadza do konfliktów, związanych z ową inną wiki. Teoretycznie nie łamie regulaminu, lecz jej działanie jest uciążliwe, a ta osoba wciąż działa i wywołuje konflikty na linii moja wiki — wiki tej osoby. Jak żyć, panowie posłowie helperowie? left|20px Vuh: Od tego jest lokalny regulamin danej wiki i lokalna administracja. left|20px Wedkarski: Wydaje mi się, że jeśli regulamin nie zabrania działania na szkodę wiki, wymaga gruntownej przebudowy... left|20px Nanaki: Zbyt dokładny regulamin potrafi działać na szkodę wiki. Zarówno przez jego skomplikowanie, które może odstraszać użytkowników, jak i przez opisanie prawie wszystkich sytuacji, przez co nie można nic zrobić, jak ktoś znajdzie lukę. Punkt w stylu „administrator może zablokować z dowolnego powodu” wygląda strasznie, ale przy dobrej administracji pozwala na załatanie właśnie takich luk. Prawda jest taka, że regulamin często powstaje jako bariera między administracją a społecznością. Niejedna wiki wystartowała, a nawet do tej pory nie ma żadnego regulaminu. Kilka luźnych zasad jak nadawanie odpowiednich nazw plików wystarczy. Regulamin często stoi na drodze zdrowego rozsądku. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie szkodliwa działalność na rzecz wiki powinna być unormowana w regulaminie i blokowana, tak by wiki mogła się dobrze rozwijać left|20px RavenZuza: Mam problem z wyglądem wiki, nie umiem go zaprojektować — gdzie się zgłosić o pomoc? left|20px Wedkarski: W tej sprawie najlepiej pisać na stronie Projektowanie wiki na Centrum Społeczności. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie Projektanci służą pomocą na Centrum Społeczności: Projektowanie wiki. left|20px Vuh: Jak wyżej: na stronie projektowania: Projektowanie:Strona_główna left|20px RavenZuza: Skórka mobilna mojej wiki wygląda źle, a ja nie umiem jej naprawić. Co robić? left|20px Wedkarski: Globalna grupa Vanguard rozwiązująca tego typu problemy prowadzi program mentorowania, warto zajrzeć na oficjalną stronę left|20px Pio387: W takim wypadku Vanguardzi służą pomocą left|20px Vuh: Zgłosić się na stronie projektowania i/lub na stronie Vanguardów: w:c:p:Mentoring:Requests left|20px RavenZuza: Inna wiki kopiuje artykuły z mojej wiki i łamie prawa autorskie. Nie reaguje na próby polubownego załatwienia sprawy. Co teraz? left|20px Vuh: Dodać w opisie zmian/historii na tamtejszej wiki listę autorów left|20px Wedkarski: Najrozsądniej byłoby zgłosić to na Specjalna:Kontakt, a staffowie przyjrzą się szczegółom sprawy. left|20px Pio387: Sprawy praw autorskich najlepiej pozostawiać staffom na Specjalna:Kontakt. left|20px Nanaki: Już przy pierwszych próbach rozwiązania sytuacji warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że treści udostępnia się na licencji CC-BY-SA. Ciężko się patrzy na sytuację, gdy ktoś kopiuje czyjeś treści, ale jeśli wymagania licencji są spełnione, to nic nie można na to poradzić. Niestety, to co pozwala na wciśnięcie przycisku edycji bez pytania o zgodę wszystkich poprzednich autorów, pozwala też na skopiowanie treści na inną wiki, jeśli wymagania licencji są spełnione. left|20px RavenZuza: Czyli ktoś może skopiować całe artykuły, jeśli oznaczy je jako pochodzące z mojej wiki? left|20px Vuh: Tak, z tym się wiąże licencja CC-BY-SA. left|20px Nanaki: Niestety, jeśli dochowa warunków, to może. Nie jest to fair, ale nie jest też niezgodne z prawem. Jednak jeśli warunki nie są spełnione, to można zarówno żądać usunięcia treści, jak i uzupełnienia wymagań. Jeśli wymagania nie są spełnione, to licencja jest nieważna i górę biorą standardowe prawa autorskie. Jest jeszcze jeden ważny punkt każdej licencji Creative-Commons. „Nie możesz korzystać ze środków prawnych lub technologicznych, które ograniczają innych w korzystaniu z utworu na warunkach określonych w licencji.” W skrócie, stwierdzenia jak „nie wyraża się zgody na kopiowanie treści” samo w sobie jest naruszeniem licencji. left|20px RavenZuza: Założyłam się i stworzyłam wiki o „rzeczach wydalonych z jelita grubego”, chcę ją usunąć. Do kogo się zgłosić? left|20px Wedkarski: Nieaktywne i porzucone po założeniu wiki są po pewnym czasie usuwane automatycznie, ale można też napisać do helpera, aby rozwiązać to od ręki. left|20px Pio387: Generalnie wiki niemające obiektywnie żadnych szans na to, by móc prężnie funkcjonować w przyszłości, mogą zostać usunięte przez osoby z uprawnieniami FANDOM Utilities. Oczywiście małe i nieaktywne wiki są same usuwane po określonym czasie left|20px Vuh: Jeśli wiki jest małą, zostanie usunięta automatycznie, jeśli większa i raczej nie ma szans na adopcje — zostanie przez nas zamknięta. left|20px RavenZuza: Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za cierpliwość i zdradzanie nam tajemnic FANDOMu ''' ----- Uwagi: *Tak jak poprzednio dziękuję helperom za cierpliwość i pozwolenie na "zawracanie im tyłków". *Nadal można wysyłać propozycje pytań do helperów — albo na discordzie w prywatnej wiadomości, albo też w komentarzu pod tym wywiadem. Dziękuję za wszystkie propozycje :) *Dziękuję '''Luqgregowi za szablon ułatwiający dodawanie emotek - jest to sposób dużo szybszy i efektywniejszy niż wcześniej. Dla zainteresowanych: Szablon:Em. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach